Programmed Rebellious
by muney73
Summary: Danny somehow finds his way into the Minecraft world, and encounters a group of party-loving mobs called the Rebels who defy their programming and do whatevs.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Danny somehow finds his way into the Minecraft world, and encounters a group of party-loving mobs called the Rebels who defy their programming and do whatevs.

**Genre:** Humor/Adventure

* * *

"_Overshadow the computer like Technus did! Oh yea Charlie it'll be really fun if you do it while Minecraft's open!_ Yea right, FUN." Danny was currently wandering around a forest in the Minecraft world. How was he supposed to know that the computer was going to explode right then and there to leave him stranded? That just goes to show ya, don't trust pink and blue unicorns that suddenly float around your house and call you Charlie.

He had to admit, it _had_ seemed like a good idea at the time. Who wouldn't want to go into the Minecraft world for themselves? But he'd been sabotaged and now had to find a different way out.

He looked around him and saw that the square sun was starting to set. "I guess I should make some sort of shelter for the time being," He sighed. Danny began to punch the nearest tree.

He had played Minecraft many times before, and so he was pretty advanced in what he did. Being able to fly made everything easier! Soon he had a nice little shed to spend the night in. He settled down and prepared for the boring wait.

The gurgle of a zombie took him out of his thoughts (that he wasn't even entirely aware that he had been thinking) and it soon dawned on him that he might need a weapon. Sure he had ecto-blasts, but swords were way cooler in his opinion. Using a few extra wooden planks, Danny made a crafting table, threw a few sticks and planks on it, and waited for something to happen. Unfortunately he had forgotten and important thing he needed to do in order to craft.

Realizing his mistake, Danny rearranged the wooden materials into the correct shape and suddenly a sword replaced the items.

"Well that's convenient." He said. He didn't have to do any sawing or stuff that required physical labor. Soon Danny had a full set of wooden tools. He looked out his small window and saw that the sun had risen.

He burst through the door and began to spin. Why he decided to spin was unknown to him, but he spun nonetheless. After spinning a few circles in the grass, Danny packed up his house and began to walk. His walking took him many places, and he saw many things. He collected a few items that could come in handy in the future along the way.

After a few hours of walking Danny finally realized that he had no reason to be walking. So he sat down instead. At that moment his stomach rumbled and he remembered that he had to eat.

"Oh man, I forgot about hunger." Yes, it was a strange thing to forget, but he forgot it anyway. So he ate an apple. After eating that apple an adventurous montage started.

BUM BUM BUUUM BUDUUUUUUM!

Danny walked some more.

BUMADABUUUUUM BA-BUUUUUUUUUUM!

Danny built a more long-term house and started a farm.

BUMADABUMADABUMADABUUUUUUUUM! BUUUM BUUUUUUUUUM!

Danny went mining.

BUUUM BUUUUM BUUM BUM BUM… **BUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

Danny made his house bigger.

BUUUUM BUUUUM BUUUUUUUUM!

Danny used torches.

BUUUUUUUUM!

Danny looked at his torches, and then back at his pickaxe (which were in his chest)

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Danny dual-wielded his pickaxe and his torches and held them up dramatically.

At that moment an enderman with a red cloak teleported in front of him and stared straight at him.

MENACINGLY.

* * *

**Oh nose and enderman is attacking danny wat ever will we doooooooo!**

**Heh. I hope someone on Fanfiction is reading this, because that means that I uploaded it! For some reason I've been fearful of uploading a multi-chapter fic. I think I've read too many unfinished stories.**

**Reviews make me happy and make either longer or quicker chapters! And they make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft. I don't own the unicorns either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter of Programmed Rebellious! YAAAAY!**

… **Well here it is.**

* * *

Danny was too shocked to move. What kind of Enderman just teleports right in front of someone and wore a cloak? Then it's mouth opened; the telltale sign that it was about to attack. Well, it was telltale, until the gaping mouth turned into a wide smile.

The Enderman then threw confetti everywhere. _"What the..." _was the only thought in Danny's brain at that moment.

"CONGRATZULATIONZZZ! You're eligible to join the Rebels club!"

This was a very weird Enderman. And... a _club_?"W-what?"

"Yessir-ee! By breaking the code and dual-wielding, you're able to join the club!"

"...huh?"

"Rebel is club for all the mobs and entities who don't follow their programming or break some sort of code! I got in it by staring at someone without hurting them!"

"oh… uh… okay."

"Come on!" The Enderman then grabbed him teleported. It was strange… like… weird. That's the only thing that could describe it. Just really, really weird. Well, he might've been able to describe it differently if he was able to concentrate. But he couldn't yet. In just one moment, he was transported to a cave that was dimly lit with torches. All around were different mobs… and a minecart that was spinning in a circle.

"Here we are!" The cloaked Enderman then started pointing to different entities and naming them. First he pointed to the strange cart.

"That's Kart! He doesn't need rails to move. He really likes circles." Then the long arm moved towards a creeper that was standing next to a tuxedo cat. "That's Giroro, and his cat Lowell. Giroro likes cats, and Lowell takes fall damage." Then he pointed toward another Enderman… who was wearing a red sweater in pool.

"Oh, and that's my brother Kankri! He loves to go swimming." Then he realized something. "Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm EndyKat, but you can call me End. Now…" He pointed to a squid that was walking with its tentacles.

"That's Swiggins. It's obvious why he's here, but he's always saying that he was an admiral in some squid war." Then the slender arm of the enderman moved to a quite normal looking Mooshroom.

"And there is Olivia. She spawned here, so I guess she's gotta be here!" Danny attempted to remember all the names, but it seemed impossible unless he really tried super hard, and he didn't want to do that right now. He was still processing that an enderman wearing a red cloak had teleported him into a cave with other mobs, along with the fact that everything he thought he knew about Minecraft had been shattered.

"Now it's time for your introduction!" Introduction? He just got here!

EndyKat gurgled and growled very loudly, and then ended the strange noise with "pizza". It sounded like this:

"RRRAAAGGARRAAAAARRRRRRRRAAGAPIZZA!" everyone it the room suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at EndyKat. It must've been some sort of club code or something.

"We have a new member!" He then whispered into Danny's ear, "Introduce yourself and say why you're here!"

"Uhh…" Danny didn't want to embarrass himself by tripping over words, so he just went for something simple.

"Hi… I'm Danny."

Cheers and claps (from anyone with hands) erupted from the crowd. He hadn't even said why he was here yet! _"Eh, why not do it now?"_ So Danny called above the noise,

"I'm here because I dual-wielded a pickaxe and a torch." The applause got even louder at that, and there were many whistles too. Apparently it was really great to be able to say that. After a few minutes of cheering, EndyKat gestured for them to quiet down, and said something else.

"And I forgot to tell you, your hair defies the physics simulator." That must have been one of the greatest things you could do, because Danny felt like he lost some hearing in his ears with the thunderous applaud that came after that. Where physics simulators really that hard to defy? Seriously, his hair was like this all the time. It was a bit more pixelated, but just the same height and volume.

After the clapping and cheering died down, EndyKat showed him around the club.

"There's the bar. We've got milk and mushroom stew, compliments of Olivia. My brother and I do the work behind the counter." Next to the bar was the pool. It wasn't really that big, more like a tub or jacuzzi, but Kankri was still chillin' in it. On the other side of the bar was a hallway.

"That's the rooms. I'll show you yours later. For now…" EndyKat led him to the game corner. Really it was actually a sort of circle, but who cares. It had a pool table (with colored cubes instead of balls), a redstone area where you could charge any electrical device you had, and a mini-golf hole. There was one of the pool table "balls" in it.

On the side opposite the bar was the exit. It was defined as a large hallway that led to outside, with a lever to open the secret doors.

"Well, the rest is just carpets and stone. Oh, I forgot to show you your room, didn't I? It's over here!" They went back to the room hallway and stopped at room eight. There were ten total. Danny opened the door and was met with a nice cozy little cubic room. The floor looked about 5x5, or maybe 6x6. The roof was three blocks up and it was furnished with a bed, a double chest, and a little blue carpet in the middle. There was even a cute picture on the wall!

EndyKat then showed him to a specific wall. It was a wall. "But it's more than a wall!" He said, and then pushed a completely camouflaged button. A block in the wall opened up, and then he threw something into the little hole. It then opened up to a short 1x2 hallway. At the end was an ender chest!

"Being in a club has privileges! We have a safe bank system where you can put valuables."

Danny looked at the chest, and then back at EndyKat. He then realized something strange.

"How are you fitting in a two block high hallway when your three blocks tall?" EndyKat just then realized exactly what he was doing.

"Uhhh… WELL HOW COME YOU CAN STAND HERE WITH SUCH BIG HAIR HUH?" He teleported away in a puff of purple smoke. Danny sighed. Some things were just not meant to be mentioned in front of random cloak-wearing endermen.

* * *

**Well there it is! And now for a little bit of stuff. One: I'm going to update depending on how many reviews, favs. and reviews each chapter gets. If I get a nice amount, I will update. If not, I will wait until I do :3**

**Two: I actually only have two events in this story "planned"... so I may need time to think about what to have inbetween them :P**

**Three: Thanks to 1eragon33 for favoriting and following this story!**

**Well, now that that's out of the way, it's time for the most boring part of every story... The disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**

**And here's a disclaimer for something else because I thought too long about some of the references I put in here: I don't own certain things I reference in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeee! Hooraaaaaay!**

* * *

After being introduced to the club and his room, Danny had gone to sleep. And then he woke up, cuz' that's how things work in Minecraft. Since he had nothing better to do, and he didn't want to face all those crazy mobs just yet, Danny thought about life.

"_Gee, I wonder what's happening back at home right now." _The first thought that came to mind (for some reason) was of those two unicorns assaulting Sam with nonsense, and his parents trying to catch them. He wasn't sure whether he should hope that's what's really happening or not. That brought his mind to his current predicament.

"_Oh geez, I'm gonna have to find a way out of here pretty soon." _How was he possibly going to do that? He couldn't just come out of his computer like he had the first time, he already tried. No other escapes came to mind. And finally, he realized something that made him pound his head on the wall a few times.

"_I might have to ask these guys for help." _As much as it pained him to think about, it might become his only option. Hey, they had a way to figure out who broke code, so there might be a chance that they can find out some sort of way to get him out. It would be his last resort though.

Danny decided to think about something other than the crazy mobs he was surrounded by, in hopes of forgetting his dilemma.

"_Well… I made a house. Oh, well, I won't need that." _A crash and a loud yowl from a cat was then heard from the main room. _"…On second thought…" _ As much as Danny wanted to hide in his room for the rest of the day, his stomach beckoned him to the bar for some mushroom stew.

Carefully, he looked out the door to see if the coast was clear of any flying objects. After seeing it was, he slowly walked out to the bar. Kankri was manning the station, cleaning an empty bucket. He looked up from his work to greet Danny.

"Good mornin' Danny. How'd ya sleep?" He thought about it. It seemed a little weird to call it sleep, really all he did was sit down and sit back up again, and BOOM! It was day. Danny settled on,

"Eh, it was alright." Kankri nodded at this, and continued wiping the bucket.

"So, you here for breakfast?" Danny nodded, and soon he found a bowl of deliciously steamy stew in front of him. He was about to begin eating when EndyKat teleported behind him and said a very loud,

"Goood morning Danny!" Danny jumped, and then looked behind him.

"Oh… Good morning." EndyKat seemed absolutely exhilarated by his answer.

"So, are you ready for your INITIATION?" Danny almost spat out the stew in his mouth.

"Initiation?" he had already done an introduction, and now he needed an INITIATION? Geez, what was next, INSPERATION?

"Yep, INITIATION! Sure, you've introduced yourself, but now's when you _reeeally_ become a member!"

"_Well... It can't be THAT bad…" _Really hoping he didn't jinx himself, Danny asked "What do I have to do?"

EndyKat continued explaining, being even more ecstatic than before. "First you've gotta talk to all the other club members, then you have to go through club 101, then you have to do what you did to get in the club again, but in front of everyone! And then, you gotta go through the secret celebration, parts one, two, and three, and then you gotta make an oath!" That didn't seem _too_ bad, and as long as the secret celebration wasn't anything about giving away your deepest secrets. It would just take a while.

"Oh… Okay then. Uh... when does this start?" Danny slurped up the last bit of stew and then was yanked away by the extremely energetic enderman.

"Right now!"

Danny soon found himself standing in front of the entire club with a pickaxe and a torch in front of him.

"I forgot to mention that I didn't list all of the things in order. The 'you have to do what you did to get in the club again, but in front of everyone' part is actually first, so go ahead!" Danny still thought he was eating mushroom stew. Dang that enderman is fast!

Looking down at the two items, Danny reenacted exactly what happened when he first dual-wielded.

BUUUUUUUUM!

Danny looked at the torches, and then back at the pickaxe.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Danny dual-wielded his pickaxe and his torches and held them up dramatically.

Everyone cheered, just like they had when he first got introduced. It must've been how he got the montage music to play. That was pretty impressive. Next to him he saw EndyKat check something off a piece of paper that he got out of nowhere.

"Great job! Now it's time for the second thing: Talking to everyone in the club!" So, after the cheering died down, Danny walked up to the person who seemed like they'd easiest to talk to. The mooshroom looked at him and smiled.

"So, you're doing your initiation?" Danny nodded. Olivia (remember, she's the mooshroom!) then landed the conversation starter.

"Ha, yea, I remember my initiation. I was looking forward to making lots of friends. Hey! That reminds me of the time…" And so the mooshroom began to tell the fabulous tales of her life. Luckily they weren't boring, and were actually enjoyable. Another good thing about her tales is that they didn't take up more than an hour. She was much better than those old guys who would start with "back in mah day, we didn't have dis or dat". When she was done, she sent Danny off to go socialize with the other club members.

The second mob Danny walked up to was Swiggins.

"Hi Swiggins." He started with.

"'Ello Danny." It appeared that Swiggins had an English accent.

"So, how's your day been?"

"It's been mighty fine, thank you for asking. By the way, would you like some tea and crumpets? I find them quite enjoyable. I think one of the most important reasons I like them so much is because back in the war we never had treats like this. No, it was always the hardiest stuff. Why in fact I remember one time-"

_"Here we go..." _Danny thought.

_"-_we had to survive on just leftover takeout for many weeks. My war mates and I had to bear through days and days of plain old rice and stale chicken. But that wasn't nearly as bad as the time we had to go dumpster diving for breakfast lunch and dinner. It was disgusting yes, but the officers used the extra funds to make our living quarters more livable. Yes, we bore much together, just like the time…"

And while his war mates bared bad food, Danny bared listening to old tales of "Back in my day". After a few agonizingly long hours, the tale finished and Danny fled to other club members. Really he just had to talk to Giroro and his cat Lowell…

And at that moment a pretty downing thought made its way into Danny's mind.

"_Why am I getting to know them when I'm just going to leave them later?"_ Realizing that he wasted time when he could've been planning, Danny walked over to EndyKat to tell him that he would need to leave. He wouldn't give away why, just leave it shrouded in mystery, but he would say that he would need to leave eventually.

EndyKat looked up from playing a lone game of pool to see Danny.

"Oh, hey Danny. Did you already finish? Man, I thought Swiggins would've kept you longer, but-"

"Actually, EndyKat, I need to tell you something." Not noticing the feel of this-isn't-good-news, he smiled brightly and asked,

"Oh! And what might that be?" Danny took a little breath and said,

"Well, I was talking with the club members when I realized… Well, I'm going to have to leave eventually, and so I thought that it seemed weird that I was meeting all these people when I'm just gonna leave them later, so…" Danny trailed off.

EndyKat didn't seem to get it at first but then his smile faded.

"Oh…"

But then…

"OH MAN! That means we gotta do everything even faster than we would normally!" Danny's arm was grabbed and he soon found himself being dragged in circles.

"Okay, we're gonna have to skip to step number six: part three of the secret celebration!"

"What? No I-" But before Danny could finish EndyKat teleported him to a secret location.

* * *

**Bum bum buuuuuum!**

**Okay, now for stuff. (Huh, I list a lot.) One: The names of the Rebel club members are all named after other characters in other things. They might not act like the character they're named after, because I just needed some names and these were what came to mind.**

**Two: ERMAGHERD Thank goodness you reviewed 1eragon33, because it made me realize that (after not planning anything and regretting it)**** OMG THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN AND I COMLPETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! So, a super duper big thanks 1eragon33, because without you this story could've gotten way out of hand. Please leave more helpful comments in the future!**

**And three: The next update won't be as quick as the other ones because I am going to plan out this story to make sure that It doesn't go crazy like it could've. It might just be a day or two, but if any update is later than a week start reviewing (if you haven't already) and tell me that I'm taking too long. Not only will I be alerted by my phone and computer, but I will have gotten some reviews out of you :3**

**Now for the boring part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look! A chapter!**

**More information on this chapters... stuff... is in the bottom A/N.**

**You might want to go and refresh your brain and look at the last chapter before you read this one.**

* * *

Danny found himself in a dark room, and the only thing visible besides EndyKat was a door.

"Okay, so really this is part 5 ½, but it's the oath part." Danny shook his head to clear it and tried to correct EndyKat.

"Wait, no EndyKat-"

"Danny, do you solemnly swear that you will-"

"EndyKat, please." Danny interrupted. EndyKat looked up at him. "I was trying to tell you back there that since I was just going to leave later, if I get attached to everyone here, it'll make it harder that it needs to be." He paused for a second, and then said," And were you really about to make me swear to do something when you knew I was just going to leave?" EndyKat looked really sad, almost crestfallen (big words FTW!), but he came to a resolve.

"Well, couldja still do parts one and two of the secret celebration?" Danny thought about it, then asked,

"Depends. What are they?" EndyKat looked really excited and said,

"You gotta have a major party and do a bonding exercise!" Danny wasn't to up for that, but then he looked at EndyKat's face. He looked so hopeful! He was just, looking at him with huge adorable eyes, and his lip was quivering, and it was just… OH!

"Oh… Okay."

"Yaaaaaaaay!"

* * *

EndyKat had teleported him into his room and then left to go get the party stuff ready. Danny had then immediately fallen over on his bed and fell asleep… and sat up again. Just like his first day he began to think.

"_I wonder what was behind that door… Aw man how the heck am I gonna get out of here?" _Danny began to plot different ways to escape. "_Uh… Maybe I just have to try harder?" _So Danny began trying really hard to get out of his computer, or any computer. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't do it! _"That eliminates that choice."_ Then another thought struck him: Could he still use all his powers? _"I_ _could do it in DOOM…Shouldn't change here." _He knew he could fly already… but that might've been because it was already programmed in Minecraft. Just to check, Danny put his hand through his bed.

"Yep, works just-"Right then the door slammed open and EndyKat was in the doorway. Danny immediately took his hand out of the bed.

"Uh..." EndyKat looked around. "Just… Checking in! Come on and join the party!" He said, nervously.

Danny looked at him. "Uhh… Okay…" He got off his bed and began walking next to EndyKat, who seemed very nervous about something. _"What was that about?"_ Danny thought. Soon they were in the main room, and streamers and confetti were everywhere. There were also some tunes playing that sounded like they were saying something about a genetically modified salamander that had a face like George Clooney. EndyKat then became un-tense and began to do some crazy dance moves.

"WOOOOO! Part-aaaay! Colon capitalized d!" Danny looked at EndyKat, working out what that little thing was, (it was a ":D") and began to do a sort of "dance". Really, he was just bouncing up and down a little.

* * *

**(to avoid confusion, this next part takes place before Danny went to sleep)**

After EndyKat had finished putting up the party decorations, he went to go do his other job: watching for any broken code.

He teleported to the dark room with a lampshade on his head and streamers tied around him. As he walked through the lone door, he giggled slightly. _"Hehe… Streamer mummy…" _ When he got inside and took the lampshade off, he was met with hundreds of thousands of lines of code. He looked around. All of them were blue, but that's not what EndyKat was looking for. He was looking for other colors, the red ones. Those were broken codes, and indicated someone eligible for the Rebel club.

EndyKat began walking around the different strands, but met with just a sea of blue. He was inspecting a line that seemed like it could be slightly off, when from the corner of his eye he saw a deep red flash. He looked over and saw a strand of code that was far away and isolated. He remembered this one: it was Danny's. EndyKat teleported over to it and saw just how broken this code was.

It wasn't flowing nearly as smoothly as the others, and it was glitching all over the place. It was also a deep red color. Like, super duper deep. Maybe even a mile deep. _"Holy cow! what in the world could this be?" _EndyKat teleported to outside Danny's room and slammed the door open to find out just what could shatter that code so hard!

He was greeted by a surprised Danny sitting on his bed.

EndyKat looked around to see if it was somewhere else in the room. There had to be something! He couldn't find anything, so he made up a quick, stuttery excuse and started walking towards the party. The streamers, confetti, and familiar tunes were very inviting, and soon he was ruling the dance floor with his awesome moves.

* * *

**Eheheh… hi.**

**uh... Guess what I did? I procrastinated! And now (your gonna love this) I'm going on a four day vacation in the Keys with extremely limited internet! Ha ha... ha... eehh... yea sorry about that. Good news is that there will be internet on the long trip there. I'll try to update a few times (or at least write a few chapters) during that time.**

**Well I did nice stuff while I was procrastinating, like... well, I scrubbed off some scum in my lanai, and... uh, well, I did great on Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 4... and... Well at least I finished planning.**

**Welp, heres some good news! With all the new follows and favorites (and even a review- thanks Phantomspirit12!), there won't be a stuff quota for updating for a while! Yaaaaay!**

**I think that's good enough... so, heres something boring!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOOK! I didn't procrastinate too long! ... I think.**

**In this chapter, we will be seeing extreme partying.**

* * *

Danny was feeling pretty awkward just standing around in the party while everyone else was having a blast. He actually never got to go to many of those huge parties at school. And also the tunes seemed like they were too loud. However, while he was being weird, Kankri was watching him from the bar. He walked over to Danny and tapped on his shoulder.

"murrmeur mruerr" Danny looked at him weirdly.

"WHAT?" he couldn't hear a word Kankri was saying over the tunes!

"I sdd COMEWI ME!" Kankri tried to tell him. Danny still didn't understand him.

"WHAAAAT?" Kankri made a T_T face and grabbed Danny, dragging him to the bar. Once they were there Kankri shoved a golden-yellow drink in a glass bottle Danny's way.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DRINK THIS?" Danny asked, pointing at the drink. Kankri nodded loudly (somehow). Danny looked at it a little, and then asked "WHAT IS IT?" Kankri mouthed the word," what?" Danny tried again and said "WH_AT_ _IS_ IT?"

Realization dawned on Kankri's face, and he yelled "PAAARTYY JUUUIICE WOOOOO!" And then he ran off flailing his long arms.

Danny looked at the drink once more, thinking about what it could actually be, and what it would do. _"Well, if it's called "party juice" it's probably for parties." _ Danny took a small sip, but when it was up to his lips Kankri teleported right there and tipped it so all of it went down his throat. Danny coughed, rubbed his face, and then looked around. Kankri was partying again. But looking at all the dancing, he felt the urge to dance too.

And so, Danny began to rip up the dance floor with his rad moves! EndyKat's _awesome_ moves were no match for this _crazy_ awesomeness that was awesomeness times AWESOOOME!

After a long amount of burnin' down the dance floor, they had to stop Danny before he caused an awesomeness-pocalypse. Giroro (remember he's the creeper) came up with the idea to have a chugging competition. They had two buckets of fruit punch that Kankri made by mixing up some sugar, apples, watermelon, and a tad of party juice. They grabbed Danny and put him in a chair with one of the buckets in front of him.

"LET'SS CHUG THIS JUUUICCE!" Giroro shouted, and soon there was some incredible chugging going on. The poor creeper didn't stand a chance to Danny's incredible chugging power. When he was done there was a massive explosion (not a creeper explosion, don't worry!) of AWESOMENEEEEESSSSSS!

After that, the party began to die down due to the departure of two party-goers (Giroro and Lowell –the cat remember!). One by one, all the mobs retired to their rooms. Danny's party juice wore off, and when he came to his senses he punched Kankri's arm. Kankri just smiled and kept dancing. Then Danny walked off to his room. There he sat down on his bed and fell asleep...

* * *

...And woke up again. Danny walked out to the main room to get some breakfast, only to see that everyone was in Kart. "Umm… Are we going on a road trip or something?"

EndyKat laughed and said," HA! No, we're going on that bonding exercise!" Danny looked at him, and then remembered about that.

"Oh." He walked up to Kart, looked around him and said, "Uhh… Where do I sit?"

"Right here!" EndyKat grabbed Danny and shoved him between Swiggins and Lowell.

"Why hello there chap. How was that party last night? I thought it was rather splendid." Danny squeezed his head to look at Swiggins.

"Um… It was nice." Kart began to move as their trip started.

"That's wonderful! Why, that reminds me of the parties me and my war buddies had! Yes, this one time…" Danny groaned in his head, desperately hoping that this would be a short trip.

* * *

Five hours later, they arrived at the middle of a rather large desert. Danny was shuddering and his ears were ringing. _"Kraky… Squill…Fifth troop…" _Swiggins was still talking.

"We're here!" EndyKat called out. Danny immediately jumped out of Kart and began to rub himself on the sand. Everyone looked at him, and then at Swiggins.

"Swiggins, were you telling non-stop stories again?" asked Olivia.

Swiggins looked down, and then said "Perhaps I did get carried away…" Everyone in Kart "tsk"-ed at him, and they began to comfort Danny.

* * *

**Haaaaaai! I have stuff to saaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**First of all, party juice isn't beer. It's a potion that consists of mushrooms and apples… and those mushrooms are mainly the red ones… BUT THEY'RE SPECIAL! They… uh… well, it dims down the "common sense" part of your brain, along with the "embarrassment" part. But ONLY at parties! Ha!**

… **and maybe it also dims down the part of your brain that has correct grammar and increases the exaggeration part...**

**But anyway, uh… hi. WELP that's everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was motivated! Yaaaay!**

* * *

After they had comforted Danny and gotten him to stop shaking, EndyKat explained what they were doing in the middle of a desert.

"We are going to be trusting each other!" He smiled as if this cleared up everything. After a few minutes of silence, EndyKat delved deeper into the details. "Uh… First, we will be doing tons of trust falls!" Danny looked around at the people that would be catching him. The main mob he was worried about was Lowell. He had no arms. Kart also worried him.

"And, to make it more intense, we will be doing it over a pit of lava!" Danny then began to worry even more about who was catching him. Seriously, couldn't they start off a bit _less_ dangerous?

"It will also be while there are pistons constantly pushing sand towards you so you don't have much time to think about it or else you'll fall in the lava!" It was official. This enderman was insane. Danny was pretty sure of it before, but this confirmed it. He considered using his bathroom excuse to go behind a dune and escape, but at that moment Giroro had to use it.

_"When does a _creeper_ ever _pee_?"_

"Come on, let's goooooo!" Then EndyKat jumped a step right next to a pit of lava. "You're first Olivia!" And so the mooshroom stood on one side of the pit. "You'll catch Danny! In fact, EVERYONE will catch Danny!" the poor, poor halfa was then pushed to the other side of the lava pit.

"Uuhhh… Do we really have to do this?" Danny nervously asked.

"Well of course we do!" EndyKat happily answered.

"Well, you know, maybe we should do something that couldn't end in my death?" EndyKat "pfffff"-ed, and continued pushing Danny towards the lava. He was now on the edge of the sand and looking into the boiling liquid. EndyKat began to walk towards the lever that would start the pistons. Suddenly Danny was struck with an idea that just might save his life.

"Hey, you said this was the first thing we were doing! What was the second thing?" EndyKat looked up from the lever.

"Oh, well you would get in Kart and he would drive you-" That was good enough for Danny.

"Could I do that first?" He interrupted. EndyKat thought for a second, and then said, "Sure. Why not!"

Danny released a sigh of relief. At least he would live a little longer. How bad could driving somewhere in Kart be? … As long as Swiggins wasn't there.

Unfortunately for Danny, this would have to be when he learns never to interrupt an insane person telling you another option for something that could be deadly. In other words, the ride was going through an obstacle course that would most likely lead to death, and trusting his life in Kart's driving capabilities. Don't trust insane people kids!

"Why does the universe hate me." Danny said. EndyKat pushed Kart, and they were off.

Danny was jerked around and probably got a few bonks to the head as they were zigzagging around lava pits, cacti and large holes. The worst part was that all this was downhill, so they were constantly moving faster and never could slow down. Pretty soon they were going so fast, they just went over most of the obstacles. Danny's head was still getting hit by flying objects, though.

And whenever his face wasn't being hit by something, Danny saw a completely unavoidable sea of lava coming closer and closer. Why the heck that was there is beyond me, so blame insanity. NEVER trust insane people! Ever!

Kart was trying desperately to brake (as desperate as an object could be), but to no avail. Soon they were flying over the edge of the cliff.

"_Wow. I never thought it'd be like this. Flying into a pit of lava while I'm in a sentient mine cart. In Minecraft." _That thought made Danny realize just how incredibly stupid this situation was. And then they were plunging to their doom.

Another thing adding to the stupidity of this situation is that it never crossed Danny's mind once to, oh I dunno, FLY out of there! Who cares about keeping a secret when you're about to DIE anyway? Unfortunately they hit the lava right when he heard this narrator talking with such awesome ideas.

* * *

He opened his eyes. He didn't know he closed them, but they were open now. Then he remembered plunging to his doom.

"_Oh. I must've died. Well that's too bad."_ But once he had adjusted to the brightness of not having eyelids over his pupils, Danny saw that he was floating… in a mine cart …in lava. Kart was currently spinning his wheels like crazy to get to shore.

"Woooow. This is what they do to gain trust? Geez…" After they had arrived on the sand with everyone else watching, Danny had immediately made sure it was clear that "I am not doing any more activities that have to do with lava. Or falling. Or trusting." EndyKat had looked slightly disappointed, but they got together in Kart and rode into the sunset.

Danny trusted Kart a little bit more (an extremely small bit), but would never listen to another thing that EndyKat said for the rest of his life.

* * *

**I did iiiiiit!**

**So, first off, thanks Phantomspirit12 for those reviews last-last chapter! I forgot to thank you! ****And also thanks Spiritwolf13 for your reviews last chapter! Yay for motivational readers and exclamation points!**

**I'm not really sure why, but I felt like I should ask everyone to give some constructive criticism on this chapter. I think it's because I caught myself saying the same words too repetitively. Or maybe it's because I talked about the narrator and Danny hearing the narrator in his head. I dunno. Just make sure you say something about it!**

**And since I saw a very boring and large black-and-white book that looked _very _boring, I would like to contribute a little boringness so that whoever has to read it isn't alone in their boring reading of boredom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooooo! A chapter!**

* * *

Danny got out of his bed and stretched. After almost dying in a pit of lava, he felt like he was ready for anything to come out and attack him. What his didn't expect when he went to get breakfast was EndyKat playing a kazoo. The enderman paused his tune when he saw Danny. "Oh HI Danny!" Suddenly Danny felt nervous. What did this mischievous (and murderous) mob have in store for him today? WAS HE GOING TO DIE?

EndyKat pulled him in closer. "Danny, you have partied well and trusted your life in Kart." In the background Kart was spinning rapidly in a circle. EndyKat continued speaking. "Now, would you please perform the secret celebration?" the halfa was very wary. What could this secret celebration possibly be? Whatever it was, it was most likely painful in some way. Well, that's what Danny thought of it. He couldn't stop thinking that everything EndyKat said was a trap.

"Pleeeeease?" Oh no he didn't! There was no way Danny was doing something he had no idea about.

"No."

"_Pleeeeeeeeeeaase?_"

"Nope."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Not happening."

"You know you want toooo!"

"No I don't."

"Even if you don't know it, you still want it!"

"I am perfectly aware of what I do and do not want."

"Kart would want you to!" EndyKat pulled cart into a hug. Olivia slowly peaked out from inside.

"Danny, you know you want to." Now even the mooshroom had betrayed him!

Another enderman teleported onto the scene. "Oh come on Danny, just do it." Kankri had joined the dark side.

"Yea, come on Danny!" Giroro was suddenly right in front of him. Danny still shook his head.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" Now there was even a cat jumping on his head!

"No. I'm not doing it."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" They all chorused. Danny put on a construction helmet and some shades.

"Nope." But then, while Danny was distracted by all the beggars, the last member of the rebel club snuck up behind him.

"Oh, come on Danny! It won't be all that bad!" He froze. That British (or was it English?) accent. The fishy smell. It could only be one person.

"Okay! Just take me there already!" He jumped into EndyKat's arms. There was no way he was going to be near that squid if he could help it.

"Alright Danny!" And so they teleported.

* * *

Danny found himself in the dark room with the singular door that he was once in where EndyKat tried to get him to swear something. Once more, he was in that position.

"Danny, do you solemnly swear to never tell any sentient creature or item about what you are about to see through this door?" He thought for a minute.

"_Eh, how bad could it be?" _Hoping he didn't jinx himself, he answered. "Yes."

EndyKat's mood was not at all serious anymore, and he happily said, "Great! Now follow MEEEEEEE!" And they jumped over a very small rainbow to the door that was just behind EndyKat. He opened it with his long arm, and it was revealed to Danny what was behind it. I (the narrator) was also replaced by some person who has weird grammar.

In the door was that place with all the codes and stuff that EndyKat did stuff in. Danny was all like, "Woooooa…" and then EndyKat was all like, "Yep. Look! Way over there is your code!" And Danny saw the sorriest looking line he ever saw. It was all glitchy and had absolutely no awesome flow like the others. It was also a mile deep of redness. It sucked.

"Geez, my code looks so horrible." He said. EndyKat nodded. " For some reason, your code's always like, "Oh look I'm breaking almost every single rule and code in the Minecraft universe!". I'm not sure why. Normal rebels' codes look like that." He pointed over to a nice tidy blue one that only glitched every once in a while. It was way better than Danny's. "That one's mine." Danny was jelly. Then he pointed to another one. "And that's what a normal player's looks like." It was a blue line with numbers in it. It was perfect. Danny's was no- wait a second another player?

"Wait, another player?" Endykat nodded.

"Yep. Another player." With this information, Danny finally had a plan to escape this game.

"_Maybe if I overshadow the player I can leave through their computer!" _it was the best that he had. He would need to try it. For the sake of his mental health. Oh, and everyone in Amity Park. He _totally _didn't forget about them…

Anyway, Danny had his plan. He'd just need to know where the player was…

"Welp, that's really cool EndyKat." The enderman smiled.

"Oh, thanks!" And so when Danny was ready to go to bed, EndyKat teleported him there. He didn't fall asleep immediately for once, so he thought about escaping. He had no idea where the heck this player was, and he had no way of finding out.

"_Actually… Could it be in their code? Like, the coordinates or something?" _ His brain may be saved yet.

… And Amity Park. He didn't forget about that. Hmm, I wonder how they're doing…

* * *

**Hello :D**

**Um... Well, first off, Phantomspirit12, about them trying to kill Danny: They needed to get Danny to trust them more, but it wouldn't work if he knew they planned him going into lava, cuz then he'd know that he'd be fine and wouldn't trust Kart more at the end. Unfortunately, the way they did it made Danny trust EndyKat even less, so... :P**

**I also have a little thingy I wanna ask you guys! Would you rather...**

** -The next chapter in the story is delayed because I update a bonus chapter before it about how Amity Park is doing**

**OR**

** -I just don't and keep going without any bonus chapter.**

**Please tell me witch you'd rather have, and to meet my evil quota for the day I am going to make you wait until at least two people answer *evil face***

**... Saying only two makes me feel like not enough people review this story... Oh well. I won't force the scaredy cats and chickens to review X3 buk-buk-buckaaw! Chicken!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**


	8. Bonus Chapter!

**Bonus chapter yaaaay!**

**This might turn out to be a cracky-chappy… oh well :3**

* * *

"Aaaw yea bro now that he's gone we can do whatever we waaaant!"A floating blue unicorn said.

"Heck yeaaa!" Said the pink one.

"Who's down there? IS IT A GHOST?" Then a giant orange jumpsuit with a human in it came down into the basement with the two psychotic unicorns. "Oh my goodness IT _IS _A GHOST! There's TWO OF THEM!"

The supposed ghosts looked at each other. "Oh man bro looks like we gotta use it!"

"Aw yea bro this'll be awesoooooome!" And so the blue unicorn took out a blue small blue capsule and threw it on the ground. He didn't notice, however, a shadowy figure quickly replacing it with a slightly less blue capsule. When it hit the ground it exploded into a puff of smoke. When it cleared, the orange-jumpsuited human was waiting there with a vacuum.

"IMMA GET CHUUU!" And then he proceeded in trying to suck up the two unicorns. They ran around in circles for a while, but then the banana king came and saved the two unicorns.

"I need you to go to this address." And the banana king took out a piece of paper that said "Froot loops" with an address on it, and then he exploded.

"Let's go bro!" The pink unicorn (let's call them Pinky for the pink one and Tom for the blue one. I don't wanna keep calling them pink and blue unicorn.) said, and they were off.

Meanwhile, the light blue smoke was busy dispersing throughout the entire world. When it reached Sam's house, she began to pound her desk with her fists and head. By the time it reached Tucker's house, the entire Amity Park was having a party. And also it was snowing. In summer. No it was spring. JK it was autumn. No wait fall. It was alternating seasons.

Well, lettuce focus on what Sam is doing.

She jumped out of her window and smashed a car with the pie crust that was in her hand. Then she broke into the general store and stole a bunch of soda and drank all of it, and the entire time she was also pouring cheese puffs into her mouth. And then she went back outside and guarded her lair (her room). She especially made sure to keep the Danny shrine she had just made safe. When she saw someone approaching she took out her a-spear-agus and prepared for battle. She destroyed the trespasser. With her lair safe and her shrine shiny, Sam ran Broccoli Obama for president. He won.

Back with Tucker!

The world was having a meatloaf shortage because he was eating all of it. He had also broken into the radio shack and put all of their stuff together to make one big huge robot armor thing that he was riding in. Deploying the awesome-rockets, Tucker flew off into the sky and released his fireworks. They spelt out "You all suck". Then he pressed the self-destruct button in his robot and used the emergency seat-exploder to leave. The robot blew up into tons of meatloafs and he ate them. His stomach was full and his brain was depleted, so he went to the outhouse to relax.

Pinky and Tom had arrived at the address they got, so they broke down the door.

"WE'RE HOOOOOOME!" Then they tossed around the froot loops they had crafted on the way there. Then they were met with the incredibly horrific sight of Vlad In a cat suit.

"HOLY GUACAMOLE AND CHEESE! WHAT IS _THAT?" _But then the blue smoke that was no longer visible because it was so spread out made its way to meeeeeee!1 so now theres no grammer!

"meow" said the vlad-cat. It started eating the froot loops. Then its pupils got super huge and it started jumping everywhere and exploding everything it touched!1!11!111111!11!one11!11!1!

"MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOEMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWMEOWM!1!111!" and it was so loud the unicorns ears exploded and reformed themselves.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" And the unicorns got the heck outta therererererere. Oh geez hang on asec. *narrator leaves for amoment*

Okay! I got my grammar back! I just had to eat some grammar crackers. Now that this doesn't hurt your eyes to read it, we should see what Jazz is doing!

The redhead was tied to a chair with chains so that she didn't break out and destroy everything. The veggie guards were pacing around her to make sure she didn't escape. All around her, there were dripping cartons of milk and other dairy products. On the other side of Amity park was the last carton of eggnog. They couldn't let her get it or else her psychic powers would be strong enough to destroy the world. They put a tinfoil hat on her head to make sure she didn't telekinetically free herself.

"I'M NOT INSANE! I'M TELLING YOU!" The nearby broccoli rolled his eyes and said, "Yea right." Then a big van broke through the wall and its doors opened.

"We're here for the psychopath." A spinach said from inside. The broccoli pointed over to Jazz and she was carted away to who-knows-where.

"I'LL PROVE IT ONE DAY! I'LL PROVE IT TO ALL OF YOU!" And when she was gone a stegosaurus fell in from the roof and ate all the veggie guards. But then a Froot-Loop-a-saurus came and ate the stegosaurus! And then catsuit Vlad ate the Froot-Loop-a-saurus! And then it exploded and there were Froot Loops everywhere! It started the Froot Loop-apocalypse. The only survivors were the batty people and the cranky old hags.

But thanks to super Nyan-Nayn technology, Tom and Pinky survived and looked at all the carnage.

"Wow that was awesome. I can't wait to infect the next dimension!" Pinky said.

"I know right? It's so fun!" Replied Tom. But much to their disappointment, everything began to go back to normal.

"Aw what gives?" The pink one complained. Suddenly, the dark figure that had changed the capsule to light blue in the beginning of the chapter appeared in front of them.

"I meddled!" It said.

"WHAT THE HECK!? Man you're a party pooper." Pinky told it. The shadow said,

"NU I just changed your stupid-itis into less-effective stupid-itis!" It explained. "You see, this dimension is important, so I couldn't let you infect it with stupid-itis. But stupid-itis is hilarious so I still let some of it happen."

"Oh" Tom said. "Well then I guess we'll have to target a different dimension for our stupid-itis." The unicorns were about to disappear in a puff of smoke when the shadow stopped them.

"NO! I can't letchu do that!" It said. The unicorns were disappoint.

"Fine then ya butt we'll just go play on a computer then!" So the unicorns invaded Vlad's house and stole his computer. Then they played on it.

* * *

**I did it yay!**

**Gee, I got two reviews super fast! Even though one was just "I don't care", I guess it still counts as a vote. Next time I ask you something I'll have to say three or four votes! Goodness! :D**

**After I wrote this and put it in Doc Manager, I didn't check for spelling mistakes because with how crazy this is, it probably wouldn't matter. But if there's something that makes it hard to read and understand plez tell me so I can fix it! I don't want it to be so crazy it's hard to comprehend.**

**Welp, next we'll get back with Danny. I hope you enjoyed catching up with Amity Park! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft. Actually, I don't think anything from Minecraft was in this... oh well. I don't own Froot Loops either.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Lettuce see what Danny is up to!**

* * *

After he had stretched and thought up step one in his escape plan, Danny walked out to the bar to get some breakfast. He was slowly drinking the stew when EndyKat appeared and began eating as well.

"_This is my chance…" _And so Danny took a breath… and then released it to think about his plan some more. _"How am I going to word this…" _Danny had planned to ask EndyKat if it was possible to see where someone was from their code. But he was met with the problem of finding a way to word it without leaving space for the enderman to find a way to get him killed. He thought about asking Kankri (who was in slightly better mental health), but he didn't work with the code. That was EndyKat alone.

After re-thinking all the possible possibilities of everything that could happen when he asked the question, Danny released the sentence.

"Hey EndyKat, can you see where someone is in their code?"

"Yea."

"Can you teleport there?"

"If I know what it looks like."

And then it was over. _"Wow. That was easy." _ But then Danny realized the flaw in his plan. _"Oh gosh darnit! EndyKat probably has no idea what the coordinates look like!" _And so he had to think of another slightly different plan to escape. He tried to do it where he was, but it was too noisy, so after he finished his stew he went to his room. At the special wall, he pressed the camouflaged button and then threw a random useless item into the hole that appeared. After opening up the secret passage, Danny sat on the Ender chest inside to think.

I don't want to bore you with Danny's thought process, because it's boring. I'm surprised he was able to concentrate that long, but it was still boring. Let's skip to the next day.

Danny stretched his limbs and yawned. Then he just sat on his bed. And he sat. And he sat. Then he remembered why he was just sitting there. _"Oh yea… my plan." _Danny shivered at the thought of it. Sure it would help him get out of Minecraft, but it had a price to pay.

He had tried to make it a one-man plan, but Danny didn't want to walk around in random places and hope to see the player. He didn't have an F3 button to press, so there was no way he could check his coordinates. Heck he didn't even know what coordinates the player was at. So he had to include someone who could always be checking what coordinates they were at and what coordinates the player was at. In other words, he needed EndyKat.

But then when EndyKat became 100% mandatory to have with him, Danny wanted the journey to go by way faster. So then he thought about Kart. There may be bad memories, but it was faster than walking. Also the minecart wasn't mentally unstable. But still, when you thought about it, Danny was going to be with a psychopathic Enderman and a minecart for who knows how long.

"_Oh man. I'm going to be with a psychopathic enderman and a minecart."_

…

"_I am going to be possibly endlessly travelling with nothing but a psychotic enderman and a MINECART for company!"_

…

"_I'M GOING TO BE TRAV-"_ Once Danny had comprehended what exactly he was getting himself into, he realized that he was going to need to be prepared. And that's why he was currently doing brain exercises in hopes that it would keep him from going insane on the trip. Just between you and me, it wasn't working.

After Danny had prepared for the journey for almost an entire day, he left the safety of his room and approached EndyKat. Kart was right next to them and they were doing some sort of dance to some non-existent tunes.

"Oh hey Danny!" EnyKat happily said.

"Hi." Danny replied.

"Isn't this a rad party?" The clearly delusional enderman said. He and Kart looked like two weirdoes while everyone was just doing random other quiet things.

"Uh… Yea, sure. Hey, I wanted to ask you and Kart something."

"Ask away!" EndyKat was just so smiley. Everything he did had a smile on it. How did he do it? How could he just be so HAPPY all the time? But EndyKat being too happy for his own good was beside the point.

"Uhm… Well, I was wondering if you and Kart would go somewhere with me?"

Somehow EndyKat became even more smiley at that. Maybe his eyes became smiling mouths, I dunno. But he did it. "Oh sure Danny!" There was a pause…" Under one condition."

" _DRAMATIC MENTAL "NOOOOOOOO!" _ Those were the words of DEATH. All the alarms went off in Danny's head. BWOOOP! BWOOOP! THIS IS A DEATHWISH! PLEASE WALK AWAY FROM THE CRAZY MOB IMMEDIATELY!

But even though every single organ in his body said "Don't do it if you want your life to be at least half decent from now on", he still inquired.

"And what might this requirement be?"

EndyKat smiled even _wider_. His face was going to explode it was any bigger. "Well, you must party… to the MAAAAAX!"

Danny wasn't sure if he had actually agreed to the terms, but he found himself in front of an entire cauldron of party juice. EndyKat was pacing in front of them and clarifying some "rules".

"You must drink all the party juice to ensure that this party is definitely all the way to the max. The drinking of the party juice will be a competition to see who can chug the fastest. The winner… uh… will get a prize that will be…um… announced later!" After pausing for a moment to ensure that everyone understood what was happening, EndyKat blew a whistle that came out of nowhere and everyone began chugging. Danny stared at the apple-juice-looking liquid in the cauldron.

"_For the sake of my mental health... and Amity Park." _Danny took a little sip, but his head was pushed into the cauldron by none other than Kankri, and soon all common sense had left the room.

* * *

**What has Danny DONE?**

**Welp, hopefully Danny isn't going to die before I upload the next chapter. But knowing what party juice **_**does **_**and that Danny had a BUTT-TON of it, something bad (for Danny) is going to happen. I'd give you a hint… but I don't feel like it right now. :P**

**Hm... Do I have anything else to say? Oh. here's something.**

**The day dreaded by children all over the world is slowly creeping upon me. As much as I hate embracing it every year, I cannot avoid mentioning it any longer.**

**The first day of school.**

***BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM!***

**So yea, I already did my school shopping and I just need a new four inch binder (seriously whoever made that thing where everything is in one binder is a butt) and then I'll be off. I'd try to get this story done before then, but I'm going to be on vacation until the _day_ _before_ school starts. So... XD**

**There's still time before I leave, so I'm gonna try to update AT LEAST one more time before then, but if I don't... Then you're gonna have to endure the update times of someone in school. I heard this next grade is going to be easy, but I'm not gonna raise your (or my) hopes for when I get there. Well, this author's note is plenty long now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Minecraft.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Partying ahead! ... And also a surprise! (Well hopefully it's a surprise)**

* * *

They most definitely partied to the max. There were streamers EVERYWHERE (and I mean EVERYWHERE.), some radical tunes were blasting everyone's eardrums, and it seems as though Lowell was slamming his head on the wall for some reason. Hopefully it would hold for just a bit longer. Hole in the Wall wasn't scheduled 'till ten minutes later.

EndyKat was running in a line, hitting a wall, and then turning around to run into another wall. This was probably because he had a lampshade on his head, 'cause usually he runs into the pool table. Giroro got in his way at one point, but EndyKat just plowed right over him. The creeper was being run over repetitively from then on in the party.

Swiggins was enjoying himself a nice bath of tea with some rubber crumpet duckies. Above him was his own personal raincloud that poured fish into his mouth. (Wait, before you think its cannibalism, think about what fish in the sea eat. Yea.) Then Lowell ran over from his wall that was currently demolished and attempted to eat Swiggins. The squid took out his scalding-hot-tea-gun and also his crumpet launcher and began to blast Lowell away.

"There'll be no eating of calamari under this roof!" Swiggins called out, and soon the cat was hiding under a bucket.

Meanwhile, Olivia was DJ-ing the bestest tunes out there, such as "Raining Tacos", "Neon Pegasus", and "Space Unicorn" (**all of which are owned by Parry Gripp**). EndyKat and Kankri were OBLITERATING the dance floor with their explosive moves! It was reduced to a pile of rubble (that they were still dancing on) within a few moments. Their feet would've been cut from all the sharp rocks, but those rocks were danced into little particles of sand. All the while, Danny was comprehending the great things that came with having "embarrassment" and "common sense" removed from his brain at the same time. He was riding around the walls in Kart while singing along to the current tune (space unicorn). And since Kart had no mouth and couldn't drink the juice, Danny was sitting in it.

"SPACE UNICORN! SOARING THROUGH THE STARS! DELIVERING THE RAAAIINBOWS ALL AROUND THE WOOOOORLD!" Danny was about to begin the second verse when EndyKat called out, "PARTY TRIIIICKS!" And he proceeded to shove thirty apples into his mouth.

"WOOOOOOO!" Olivia ditched the DJ stand and began launching mushrooms everywhere by shooting and re-growing them. Kankri joined the fun and used his double-jointed arm. It was literally bent at two places. Gross…

Swiggins threw down his weapons and they exploded, and then using the force of the crumpets and tea rapidly leaving the area, he made it to where everyone else was showing off cool tricks they could do. He grew a mustache.

Giroro (after coming out of his coma and fully recovering) began to balance with on Lowell while the cat was standing on a giant blue ball that was ALSO on top of a large tower of leaning boxes. Then it exploded.

Danny was also showing off some cool tricks. He was currently flashing his eyes green one at a time.

"Left! Right! Left-right-right-lefty-left! Right-left!" And he was also kicking his legs up and dancing.

"WOOOOOOOAAAA!" Came the reply from everyone. Then they put a straitjacket on him and he got out. Really he just turned intangible, but to everyone else, it was m_aaaaaa_giiiic!

"_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" _ Everyone was super-duper impressed with Danny's awesome tricks. Unfortunately, without his common sense, Danny didn't realize that his ghost powers were on full display. Heck, he even made a disco ball out of ice and then lit it up with ecto-energy! It take the stupidest moron ever to not notice he was half ghost!

… Or a bunch of people blinded by a gallon or so of party juice. That'll do it too.

Then under the light of the disco ball, everyone put on an afro and started dancing like crazy. With the power of his afro, Danny made an ecto-firework that said "AFRO POWERRRR!" And then "Girl at the Video Game Store" (**Parry Gripp**) started playing out of nowhere.

The rest of the night was a blur that included going ghost, more dancing, even more afros, and requests from endermen to do cool stuff. When the party juice finally wore off and Danny's much-missed common sense returned, he found himself in Kart with ice-jousting materials, and about to charge at EndyKat wearing the same thing but on Olivia. And Olivia had an afro on.

"What… have I done…"

* * *

**What have you done indeed Danny.**

**YES! I DID IT THE DAY BEFORE WE WENT ON VACATION! AND IT was really short... But I STILL DID IT! HA!**

**Welp, there's how it happened and next time we'll see how everyone reacts. Hopefully I wont take too long.**

**I really want to know what you thought about this chapter. Other than it being really short, what did you notice and want to point out? Or you could tell me about what you thought about how Danny's powers were revealed!**

**Oh, and to make sure you tell me, I'm not updating 'till I get four more reviews. *is evil* But even after that it might be a while because I have a five day vacation and then school starts... XP ****Hey, maybe I'll be able to do it.**

**Hmmm... I was gonna do three reviews, but that would be too easy, (*is still evil*) and I want different people to review. If it takes too long (like long enough that I actually typed the chapter before then... and that doesn't really happen XD) then I'll just be forced to accept the fact that you're too chicken to review, and I'll put up the next chapter.**

**Well here's something boring. *is evil still***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Minecraft, or any of the songs listed in this chapter. Those belong to Parry Gripp.**

***Edit* LAWL I put chapter nine as chapter ten XD next time it'll be chapter 10-2 or something X3**


End file.
